vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Morrigan (Assassin's Creed)
Summary The Morrigan was a heavily modified sloop-of-war, captained by the Assassin-turned-Templar Shay Cormac, during the Seven Years' War. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A with Puckle Guns and via singular cannon shots, High 8-C with normal round-shot volleys and singular heated shots, higher with heat shot volleys and mortars. At least High 8-C by herself Name: The Morrigan Origin: Assassin's Creed Rogue Classification: Sloop-of-war Captain: Shay Patrick Cormac Prerequisites: A crew of at least 20 people to maintain and use the ship to its peak potential. Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ with Puckle Guns (The Morrigan's Puckle Guns are several magnitudes superior to those mounted on most other ships, including men-of-war, and could easily destroy gigantic wooden barrels without leaving a single trace. It could also tear off huge chunks of armor on particularly big ships and destroy gunboats with a few well-made shots. Shay with a Puckle Gun managed to one-shot Kesegowaase, who is on par with Shay in terms of durability, and can also whittle down building-sized icebergs in a few shots) and with singular cannon shots (Can easily destroy huge portions of wooden and stone structures, or even topple entire buildings and would easily be superior to most ordinary ships which can generate this much energy with its cannon shots), Large Building level with normal round-shot volleys (A volley of normal round shots can easily leave entire militarized forts in ruins, and a fully-loaded volley from it would generate this much energy. Can also damage the Experto Crede, which is near-identical to the Jackdaw) and singular heated shot (While not as destructive as its mortars, a single heated shot could still cause severe damage to most ships twice its war class), higher with heated shot volleys and mortars (Can easily destroy gigantic men-of-war reinforced with iron plating within a span of a few seconds. Also capable of bringing entire cities to ruins over time and comparable warships could yield the same result). At least Large Building level by herself (Can severely damage those capable of harming her, including those twice her weight class. Easily disabled Adéwalé's ship, the Experto Crede, a ship identical to the Jackdaw in terms of appearance and functionality, forcing him to beach it. Also repeatedly stated to be vastly superior to most 18th-century ships in the games, which would undoubtedly put it on par with the Aquila, which was then hailed as the most advanced ship captained by Assassin hands) Speed: Superhuman (Most ships during the 7 Years War could hit 25 knots, or 12.86 m/s, however, due to her sleek design the Morrigan was considerably faster and more maneuverable than even the smallest of ships even with her thick iron-hull plating and immense cargo load. At its peak, it can easily outpace great white sharks and killer whales), higher when charging. Supersonic firing speed with most normal cannons, carronades and Puckle guns (Most cannons back in the 18th century were capable of shooting this fast. His cannonballs can shoot projectiles that cross 400 meters in less than a second), higher firing speed with mortar-fire (Mortar fire was considerably swifter than normal cannon fire, capable of hitting over 580 meters within less than a second) and even higher with Puckle Guns (The Puckle Gun was designed for long-distance precision with considerably more range than the best mortar cannons with the added benefit of being able to hit multiple targets at once without stopping, being able to easily hit over 700 meters within less than a second) Lifting Strength: At least Class K via sheer size (Should be heavier than most brigs and brigantines, which weighed in between 50-200 tons on their own, due to the sheer amount of artillery and armor plating the Morrigan possessed). Class M via stopping power (Can stop gigantic men-of-war dead in their tracks and even push them back a little bit even without needing to charge, and men-of-war could easily exceed 2,000 tons on average) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (Even on her own, she could cause significant damage to unsuspecting men-of-war, including those with reinforced iron-plating on the level of herself. Could easily stomp the likes of the Experto Crede. Can also destroy gigantic icebergs simply by moving through them) Durability: At least Large Building level (Could easily take brutal onslaughts from an entire armada of men-of-war twice her weight class and still come out on top. Was relatively unharmed by the Experto Crede's cannon volleys. Regularly withstands her charges with no issue. Also made to work in extreme temperatures) Range: Several hundreds of meters with most weapons when fighting within close ranges. Several kilometers at their peak (While not achievable in-game, several in-game cutscenes from several games show mortars, cannons and even swivel guns hitting ranges far higher than several kilometers at any given time) Standard Equipment: 34 broadside cannons (17 per side, two volleys per shot), 2 carronades on the front, two puckle guns, several hundreds of liters of oil on the rear section for burning pursuing ships to char, 25 volleys of heated shot, and 20 mortar rounds, and an ice-breaker ram for striking warships head-on and cleaving through ice Weaknesses: None notable Gallery Morrigan_Statistics.jpg|Statistics of the Morrigan Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Assassins Category:Templars Category:Ubisoft Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Sea Vessels Category:Gun Users Category:Fire Users Category:Oil Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Military Category:Ships